Conociendo Nuestro Futuro
by Mrs.LupinPotter
Summary: El E.D. y La Orden del Fénix reciben la visita de cinco personas que dicen venir del futuro,pero eso no es todo, también reciben dos libros titulados "Harry Potter y El misterio Del Príncipe" y "Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte".
1. Chapter 1

**Conociendo Nuestro Futuro**

**By Mrs. Lupin Potter**

**Summary: En la Sala de los Menesteres,El Ejercito de Dumbledore y La Orden del Fénix reciben la visita de cinco personas que dicen venir del futuro,para ser exactos,21 años en el futuro,pero eso no es todo, también reciben dos libros titulados "Harry Potter y El misterio Del Príncipe" y "Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte".**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Los personajes,lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K Rowling sin embargo puedo decir que la trama es mía.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**Hogsmeade, E.D y Extraños visitantes**_

**Diciembre de 2017, ****Hogsmeade****.**

Ted Lupin estaba enojado, muy enojado, y James y Albus lo sabían, tal vez por la forma en que mordía su labio inferior en un aparente intento por contener su furia y no reprenderlos o tal vez por la forma en que su cabello normalmente verde, cambiaba de color rápidamente como sucedía cada vez que se ponía nervioso o se molestaba demasiado. Sea cual sea la razón, los chicos Potter sabían que Teddy, el siempre optimista y simpático Teddy, estaba muy molesto y cualquier cosa que hicieran o digieran haría que el metamorfomago explotara y por esa los niños Potter habían decidido caminar silenciosamente en la dirección que Ted les indicara.

Solo en dos ocasiones lo habían visto tan molesto (y ambos chicos agradecían que hayan sido solo dos veces): la primera, cuándo James y Fred incendiaron por error su colección cromos de ranas de chocolate, y la segunda, cuando se entero que John Wood estaba interesado en SU Victoire.

Ted solía ser muy paciente y tolerante cundo se trataba de los hijos de su padrino o de alguno de los chicos Weasley, adoraba pasar tiempo con ellos y ayudarlos con sus travesuras resultaba ser un deporte bastante entretenido para él. La mayoría de las veces, Ted ayudaba a James y a Albus a realizar travesuras o los encubría para que nos los castiguen, pero esta vez era distinto, no era una simple travesura. El admitía que durante sus años en Hogwarts había hecho de las suyas-después de todo era hijo de un Merodeador- pero jamás se le habría ocurrido escapar de Hogwarts.

Ese sábado, los estudiantes de Hogwarts de tercero en adelante tenían permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, el pequeño pueblo de magos situado en las inmediaciones de Hogwarts; James estaba en su segundo año, mientras que Albus y Rose en primero, por lo tanto ninguno de ellos podía ir a Hogsmeade. Pero James nunca se había caracterizado por ser un chico obediente, y como ese sábado Fred estaba cumpliendo un castigo con el profesor de pociones, decidió ir a conocer ilegalmente Hogsmeade e invito a su hermano a ir con él, pero a donde va Albus también va Scorpius, y adonde va Albus y Scorpius también va Rose. Ted que estaba teniendo una cita con Victoire, descubrió a los cuatro chicos, y luego de excusarse con Victoire, se dedico a buscar a los chicos, cosa que no logro hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

Scorpius Malfoy, que caminaba unos pasos más adelante junto con su mejor amiga Rose Weasley, se giro para ver a los tres chicos y luego le dijo en vos baja a su pelirroja amiga:

-Se ve muy enojado-

-Lo sé- le contesto en un susurro-¿Crees que se lo dirá a nuestros padres?-le pregunto preocupada.

-No lo creo, Albus me dijo que Ted los cubrió varias veces cundo él y James hacían alguna travesura.-le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, pero esto no fue una simple travesura Scorpius…por Merlín…mi madre va a asesinarme…-se lamento. Scorpius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando de algún modo consolarla.

Una fuerte tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse, los cinco chicos ahora en silencio caminaban por la desierto y oscura calle principal Hogsmeade cuando el mayor de los chicos Potter se percato de que no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigían.

-Ted-lo llamo dudando, el joven auror lo miró dándole a entender que lo había oído-¿A dónde nos dirigíamos?-

-A la Cabeza de Puerco-le contesto simplemente.

-¿A la Cabeza de Puerco?-repitió Rose confusa-¿Para quieres llevarnos allí? Se supone que tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.-

-En realidad, se supone que ustedes no tendrían que haber salido de Hogwarts-replico Ted, causando que la pelirroja bajara la mirada avergonzada.-Hay un pasadizo secreto que une La Cabeza de Puerco con Hogwarts. Van a entrar por allí.-y tras una pausa agrego-Con suerte, todavía no notaron su ausencia en Hogwarts. -James se vio tentado a preguntar le si eso significaba que no los acusaría con sus padres ni con McGonagall, pero se contuvo considerando que eso sería abusar demasiado de la paciencia del metamorfomago.

-Es aquí-les dijo unos minutos más tarde cuando doblaron la esquina de un callejón donde colgaba un desgastado y rechinante cartel que anunciaba que allí era la Cabeza de Puerco. Ted abrió la destartalada puerta de madera del pequeño bar y se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a los cuatro niños primero.

La Cabeza del Puerco era un lugar pequeño, desprolijo y sucio, y además, según James, olía a excremento de cabras. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de un mago con un solo brazo y el cantinero, un hombre de larga barba, sucias gafas y con cara de mal humor.

-Aberforth -dijo Ted a modo de saludo, mientras se acercaba a la barra.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?- le pregunto el cantinero haciendo caso omiso al saludo del chico. Ted sonrió, esa era la clase de actitud que podía llegar a esperarse de Aberforth.

-Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo señalando a los cuatros niños que estaban a unos pasos detrás de él. Aberforth los miro inquisidora mente, mientras los cuatro chicos se removían incomodo.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Acaso quieres que los cuide? ¿Tengo cara de niñera?-le pregunto irritado.

-No, claro que no-se apresuro a decirle.

-¿Entonces?-

-Necesito que me permitas utilizar el pasadizo que llega hasta Hogwarts...tengo que hacer que esos cuatros regresen a Hogwarts y no se me ocurrió otra alternativa.-le respondió.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió llevarlos a la directamente a la entrada principal de Hogwarts? –le pregunto-

-Sí, pero eso significaría acusarlos con Filch, y no quiero que los castiguen.-le contesto mientras que James y Albus hacían el baile de la victoria en sus mentes, Rose soltaba un suspiro de alivio y Scorpius sonreía feliz por librarse de un castigo.

Aberforth los observo por un momento, y tras soltar un gruñido dijo:

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido –y señalando un escalera, agrego-Ya sabes cuál es el camino.

**000**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre de 1995, Hogwarts.<strong>

Era la última reunión del E.D antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad. Los 28 estudiantes que estaban allí se dedicaban a poner en práctica todos los hechizos, encantamientos y contra maldiciones que habían a prendido en las últimas semanas en las reuniones del E.D.

Harry se dedicaba a observar el trabajo de todos, mientras que Hermione y Ron practicaban junto con Neville.

- _¡__Expelliarmus!_-grito Neville, logrando que la varita de Ron saliera volando de su mano.

-Bien hecho, Neville-lo felicito Harry-cada vez dominas mejor el encantamiento.

-Me tomo por sorpresa-dijo el chico pelirrojo, una vez que hubo recuperado su varita.

-Lo que tu digas, Ron-le contesto Hermione y luego se giro para felicitar a Neville.

Harry siguió mirando y corrigiendo el trabajo del resto del Ejercito de Dumbledore; cuando unos minutos más tarde, mientras el observaba el trabajo de Cho Chang y su amiga, Hermione lo llamo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, por el tono de vos de su amiga, el Niño-Que-Vivió supo que algo no andaba bien .Se volvió y camino rápidamente así el otro lado de la habitación donde, en una de las paredes estaba apareciendo lentamente una puerta a medio metro del suelo.

Todos los chicos del E.D, se habían acercado y miraban entre curiosos y preocupados la puerta, que a medida que pasaban los minutos se volvía más nítida. Harry se puso delante de todos los alumnos y apunto su varita a la puerta, mientras que Hermione y Ron a su lado y hacían lo mismo.

-Atrás nuestro-les indico Harry a los otros chicos. Algunos,-como Zacarías Smith y la amiga de Cho, Marietta Edgecombe-retrocedieron pero otros -como Ginny, los gemelos y para sorpresa de todos, Neville-se mantuvieron firmes detrás del Trió de Oro, sosteniendo sus varitas en guardia.

-¿Umbridge nos descubrió?- pregunto Ron.

-No, pero estoy seguro que alguien quiere entrar-contesto Harry sin dejar de observar la puerta que ahora casi había terminado de aparecer completamente.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, todos contuvieron el aliento durante un momento, y de repente la puerta había aparecido completamente. Durante una milésima de segundo todo siguió en silencio, entonces se escuchón fuerte "CRACK" -parecido al ruido que hacían los Gemelos Weasley cuando se aparecían -, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y cinco personas cayeron al suelo, un joven de no más de veinte años que tenía el pelo de un extraño color verdoso, un niño rubio igual a Draco Malfoy pero sin expresión arrogante y con ojos azules, una niña pecosa y de cabello pelirrojo y alborotado , y dos niños de cabello color azabache, uno de ellos, el más alto, tenia ojos color marrón oscuro y expresión picara, mientras que el otro tenía una expresión más tímida y era exactamente igual a Harry Potter pero sin anteojos ni cicatriz en la frente.

-Te dije que no empujaras tan fuerte la maldita puer...-empezó a decir el chico de cabello color azabache que parecía mayor mientras se ponía de pie, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se percato de la presencia de veinte personas más en la habitación-...pero qué demonios...-fue lo único que atino a decir.

Los otros cuatro, que también habían logrado ponerse de pie, se dedicaban a observar confusos al Trió de Oro, como si no notaran que había 25 personas más y que algunas los apuntaban con sus varitas, dispuestos a poner en práctica en ellos algunos de los encantamientos que habían estado aprendiendo. Harry agarro con más fuerza de su varita, trago en seco y sintiéndose algo extraño, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¿Harry?-pregunto el chico de cabello extraño mirándolo más confuso que antes -¿Que estas pasando aquí? ¿Y por que todo ustedes se ven como adolecentes?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quienes son ustedes? -le pegunto sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

-Soy Ted...Ted Lupin, tu ahijado... ¿Qué te está pasando?- Detrás de Ted los dos niños pelinegros se dedicaba a observar con pánico a Harry, mientras que la pelirroja observaba a todos como si estuviera tratando de resolver un ejercicio bastante complicado.

-¿Lupin?... ¿mi qué...?- volvió a preguntar Harry estúpidamente y Ted lo miro como si pensara que estaba loco. Los integrantes del E.D. miraban la escena desconcertados, nadie entendía nada; Ron miro a Hermione interrogante, como esperando que esta le dé una respuesta, pero ella no se percato, tenía su mirada clavada en la pequeña pellirroja, que extrañamente le recordaba alguien.

-Ted-lo llamo la pellirroja tratando de hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que solo la escuchara el -...algo no está bien...-

-¿Enserio, Rose? No me había dado cuenta-le contesto irónico observando a todas las personas en la habitación.

-Hablo en serio Ted, mira-le dijo mientras señalaba a los gemelos-Uno de esos dos es tío George, cuando todavía tenía dos orejas y el otro es su gemelo, tío Fred, ¿y no te parece extraño que todos se vean tan jóvenes y estén aquí en Hogwarts?-le pregunto hablando todavía en vos baja, mientras todos el E.D trataba de escuchar lo que susurraba en el oído de Ted.

-¿Qué insinúas?-le pregunto viendo que la chica ya había sacado sus conclusiones.

-Creo que viajamos en el tiempo-el chico la miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo, y dijo "¿Hablas en serio?", Rose lo ignoro dio un paso al frente y sitiándose algo incomoda, empezó a hablar-Eh ...Hola...mi nombre es Rose...Rose Weasley-los chicos Weasley la miraron sorprendidos y confusos (N/A :Si otra vez confusos, todos están confuso ,es una situación confusa)-...Eh ...¿alguno de ustedes podría...eh ...decirme que año estamos?-termino sintiéndose idiota, y pensando que esa era la conclusión más estúpida que había hecho en toda su vida y que tal vez haber visto tantas veces las películas muggles de "Volver Al Futuro " le había afectado en sobremanera. El Ejército de Dumbledore y los tres chicos que estaban con ella la miraron de la misma manera que Ted, causando que Rose bajara la mirada sintiéndose más estúpida aun.

-1995-contesto Hermione que había bajado la varita.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Rose volviendo a levantar la vista.

-¿Preguntaste en qué año estamos, cierto? Bueno, yo te respondí, estamos en el año 1995, para ser exacto 18 de diciembre de 1995.-

Ted abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los pelinegros miraron perplejos a la versión más joven de su tía, y el niño rubio miro a Rose esperando una respuesta. Mientras que el E.D, parecían entender menos que antes.

La puerta por la que habían entrado los cinco desconocidos –que hasta ahora se había mantenido abierta –se cerro de golpe con otro sonoro "CRACK" y de la misma manera había a parecido, desapareció. Pero en el mismo momento en que la primera puerta comenzó a desaparecer, en el otro extremo de la habitación empezó a aparecer otra puerta. Inmediatamente todas las personas se giraron para quedar de frente a la otra puerta, esta vez creyendo que Umbridge los había descubierto. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches, queridos alumnos-los saludo mientras entraba a la Sala de los Menesteres con un sonrisa amable.-Lamento interrumpir su clase, pero recibí una lechuza informando me sobre la llegada de unos peculiares visitantes.-

-Creo que se refiere a nosotros-le susurro a los otros cuatro el azabache mayor.

-¿Y bien?¿Donde están nuestros visitantes? Estoy ansioso por conocerlos-Volvió a hablar el viejo director con voz alegre. –Y por favor, bajen sus varitas, ¿Qué van a pensar nuestros visitantes de nosotros si los obligan a caminar a punta de varita?

Ted , Rose y los otros tres chicos, se abrieron paso entre el Ejercito de Dumbledore sintiéndose incómodos y cohibidos, en el otro de la habitación un anciano hombre de larga barba y anteojos en forma de media luna, les sonreía jovialmente.

-¿Albus Dumbledore?-pregunto una emocionada Rose.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron el chico rubio y el azabache mayor

-Albus Dumbledore, tienen que saber quién es-les dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero los dos chicos negaron-Fue director de Hogwarts cuando nuestros padres estudiaban, el fundador de la Orden del Fénix y quien descubrió las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón-volvió a decirles sintiéndose algo irritada.

-Se parece a ti , Hermione-le susurro Ron a su amiga.

-Ni Idea-dijo el rubio, y el azabache asintió de acuerdo con el chico.

-¿Acaso ninguno de los dos leyó "Historia de la Magia Moderna"?-le volvió a preguntar, y los dos negaron-Es increíble que no sepan quién es, quiero decir, fue el mentor de tu padre, James, y tu hermano lleva su nombre en honor a él y Scorpius...-

-Está bien lo entendimos-la interrumpió el chico llamado Scorpius - tendríamos que saber quién es, prometo leer "Historia de la Magia Moderna" y James le preguntara a su padre ¿cierto, James?-le pregunto al otro chico.

-Ajam -le contesto el aludido sin entusiasmo.

-Me alegra que sepa quién soy, señorita Weasley-Le dijo el anciano profesor haciéndose notar y sonriéndole-Supongo que usted es Scorpius Malfoy.-agrego mirando al chico. Scorpius lo miro también, y sonriéndole algo avergonzado, asintió lentamente.-Y Usted es Ted Lupin –agrego mientras le estrechaba la mano-Y ustedes dos deben ser ,James y Albus Potter, me siento honrado de tener la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos ustedes- dijo sinceramente mientras que las el resto de la habitación seguían sin entender nada. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían acercado al viejo director.

-Profesor Dumbledore-lo llamo Hemiones-¿podría decirnos que está sucediendo?-

-Lo hare, Señorita Granger, pero prefiero esperar a que lleguen algunas personas-le dijo jovialmente-Mientras tanto ¡Tomen asiento!-y con un movimiento de varita hiso aparece, sillones y grandes almodones en el piso que formaban un semicírculo alrededor de un silla dorada ( a la que utiliza Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor) un poco más alta que los otros sillones.

-Profesor ¿Quiénes son estas personas? –le pregunto Harry refiriéndose al los extraños visitantes que hablaban entre ellos

-Lo sabrás, Harry, solo tienes que esperar un poco-le contesto el director sonriéndole misteriosamente causando que Harry se sintiera algo irritado. La puerta por la que había entrado Dumbledore volvió a abrirse, y por ella entraron Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy, quien tenía cara de no tener idea de que hacía ahí. Harry no pudo evitar mirar mal a los dos Slytherins, mientras que el niño rubio, Scorpius, sonreía.-Severus-lo saludo el anciano director. Snape miro a Ted perplejo, a excepción del extraño cabello de color verde y algunos pequeños detalles en las facciones de la cara, el chico era una copia exacta de Remus Lupin en su juventud, mientras que Draco era incapaz de aparar la vista del pequeño rubio idéntico a él, que le sonreía con burla.

-Dumbledore-le devolvió el saludo mientras observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los que se encontraba cerca de Dumbledore y dedicándole una de especial desprecio a Harry. -Acabo de recibir un patronus proveniente de Grimmauld Place, dice que estarán aquí de inmediato y que Black vendrá con ellos-

-¿Sirius vendrá a Hogwarts? ¿No es peligroso con Umbridge aquí?-pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Harry, tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que Umbridge no lo descubra-lo tranquilizo el viejo director.

-¿Por qué la Orden tiene que venir aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-Porque es necesario-le contesto, y notando la molestia de Harry por no tener respuestas concretas, agrego-Se que te molesta, Harry, pero espera un poco mas y prometo responder todas tu preguntas.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron Minerva McGonagall seguida por los Señores Weasley, Charlie, Percy-para sorpresa de todo-y Bill Weasley de la mano de Fleur Delacour.

La señora Weasley se adelanto y caminando rápidamente se dirigió hacia el Trió Dorado.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan desobedecido Ronald Weasley, te prohibí que participaras en cualquier grupo ilegal!-Todos los estudiantes miraron a la Señora Weasley con algo de temor mientras que Ron y sus hermanos que se habían acercado cuando vieron a la a sus padre entrar a la habitación, se encogían en su lugar.-¡Y esto va para ustedes tres también!- agrego observando a los gemelos y a Ginny-¡Estan...!

-Molly, cariño, no creo que sea momento de regañarlos...-la interrumpió Arthur Weasley.

Detrás de Fleur, entro una joven de caballo color rosa chicle que llevaba un gran perro negro con una correa y Remus Lupin que miraba al perro con una mueca burlona.

Ted palideció, su pelo color verdoso se opaco y se volvió negro en las puntas, su labio inferior temblaba y su rostro se reflejaba lo conmocionado que estaba. Rose ,al notarlo, apretó el brazo del chico levemente, mientras quede los otros tres lo observaron preocupados.

-Profesor Dumbledore-saludo Tonks- Hey chicos- agrego con alegría mientras les giñaba un ojo-¿Te gusta mi nueva mascota, Harry? –le pregunto señalando al perro que soltó un gruñido y tiro de la correa-Oh, no seas aguafiestas Sirius-dijo observando al perro-Siempre quise tener un perro, pero mis padre no me lo permitieron-les dijo alegremente mientras le quitaba la correa a Sirius.

-¿Por qué no, Tonks?-pregunto Ginny.

-Dijeron que debería aprender primero a cuidar de mi misma-le contesto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Sirius que seguía en su forma animaga y le gruñía.

-Sin duda te prefiero en tu animal Black, por lo menos así mantienes tu boca cerrada- comento mordazmente Severus observando al perro negro con desprecio. Dumbledore les dedico una mirada de advertencia a ambos magos. El anciano director les pidió que tomaran asiento en los sillones y almohadones que el mismo había hecho aparecer, y una vez que todos se acomodaron y los alumnos superaran la conmoción por la aparición de Sirius Black, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Seguramente todos ustedes se deben estar preguntando la razón por la que están aquí, aunque ya se habrán dado cuente que tiene que ver con estos cinco chicos- les dijo señalado a Rose, Albus, James, Scorpius y Ted, que seguía algo conmocionado por la aparición de sus difuntos padres.-Tal vez sea difícil de creer, a mi me costó créelo, pero estos chicos vienen del futuro, del año 2017 para ser precisos-

- Pero eso es imposible, ningún giratiempo soportaría eso-dijo Hermione observando al profesor algo desconcertada.

-Nosotros no utilizamos ningún Giratiempo-contesto el chico igual a Harry, Albus pero cuando todos se giraron para obsérvalo sin disimulo-más de lo que lo observaban antes-se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-¿Pero entonces como...?-Cho Chang, quien se encontraba un sentada un poco más atrás de Albus, pregunto.

-No lo sabemos-repuso Scorpius.-Nosotros solo entramamos por el cuadro que hay en la Cabeza de Puerco para regresar a Hogwarts, y cuando salimos, estábamos en Hogwarts, solo que veinte años antes.

-¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de cómo hicieron para viajar en el tiempo?-esta vez fue Remus Lupin quien pregunto observando atentamente a los cinco chicos, que negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar el parecido que Ted tenia con él.

-Pero no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo supo usted, profesor, que ellos iban llegar si ni siquiera ellos lo sabían?-volvió a preguntar Hermione. Albus, James, Rose, Scorpius y Ted esperaron expectantes la respuesta a esa pregunto, los primeros cuatro con algo de temor mientras, que el joven auror sonreía burlonamente a los otros.

-Sus padres me lo informaron-le contesto con simpleza, y respondiendo a la pregunta que los antes mencionados se hacían mentalmente, agrego.-Y lamentablemente, para ustedes, ellos saben de su pequeña aventura en Hogsmeade.-James y Albus palidecieron. Ted-que lentamente recuperaba el color verdoso de su cabello-reía, mientras que a Rose se le hacia un nudo en el estomago y Scorpius palmeaba la espalda de su amiga para reconfortarla.

-Entonces... ¿sus padres los enviaron a nuestro tiempo?-pregunto Molly Weasley, observándolos con preocupación. Dumbledore asintió levemente-Pero...¿Por qué?-

-Se los diré, pero antes creo que es tiempo de que se presenten correctamente-Dijo el anciano director.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y...que les ****pareció? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Si hay alguien dispuesto a leer los delirios que se le ocurren a una colegiala sin vida social, agregen la historia a favoritos o dejenme un review ,me encantari saber su opinión.**


	2. Nota de la boba que puso en Pausa el Fic

27/12/13

01:50 a.m

Hola ¿Cómo están, gente? Primero que nada, quería pedir disculpas por tener este Fic en pausa tanto tiempo, principalmente porque el Fic recién arrancaba y lo deje ahí, en la nada misma. Así que por favor, discúlpenme.

Y en segundo lugar, no sé si hay alguien dispuesto a seguir leyendo esta historia pero quería decirles que dentro de unos días voy a estar retomando la historia así que si quiere saber cómo sigue, dense una vuelta

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa y mágica navidad. Y por si no nos leemos antes de año nuevo, pasen un hermoso año nuevo.

Mis mejores deseos a todos

Besito

Amor&Cohetes


	3. Chapter 3

**Conociendo Nuestro Futuro**

**By Mrs. Lupin Potter**

**Summary: En la Sala de los Menesteres, Él Ejercito de Dumbledore y La Orden del Fénix reciben la visita de cinco personas que dicen venir del futuro, pará ser exactos,21 años en el futuro, pero eso no es todo, también reciben dos libros titulados "Harry Potter y El misterio Del Príncipe" y "Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte".**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Los personajes,lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K Rowling sin embargo puedo decir que la trama es mía.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_**Algunas explicaciones (**__**Primera parte).**_

-Se los diré, pero antes creo que es tiempo de que se presenten correctamente-Dijo el anciano director.

Los cinco visitantes intercambiaron miradas incomodas, ninguno de ellos tenía una idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir o que debían callar. Si bien sabían que cualquier cosa que hicieran o dijeran podría cambiar la historia completamente, ninguno había sido completamente consciente de lo real de la situación hasta ese momento y estaban asustados. Toda la Sala de Los Menesteres estaba pendiente de ellos, ansiosos por saber quiénes eran.

-Esto…profesor…-comenzó a hablar dudoso Ted-¿Realmente cree que es lo correcto?

-Bueno, joven Lupin-le contesto el anciano director-no sé si es lo correcto, pero creo que aunque no digamos quienes son, su sola presencia altera el orden natural de las ,hágannos el favor de presentarse- pero al notar la vacilación reflejada en los rostros de los visitantes, agregó gentilmente-¿O prefieren que yo me encargué de las presentaciones?

-No, está bien profesor, nosotros lo haremos-se apresuro a contestar Rose, luego miro a los otros chicos como para asegurarse que estaban de acuerdo con ella, a ninguno pareció molestarle la decisión de Rose.

-Excelente, excelente… pero primero permítanme agregar algo mas-pidió el director de Hogwarts con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a hablar en tono misterioso -Estos chicos están relacionados íntimamente con algunos de ustedes-dijo mirando por encima de sus gafas a sus alumnos, quienes en su gran mayoría lucían intrigados y deteniéndose más de la cuenta en el Trió Dorado -…y aunque solo son una pequeña parte de su futuro, son una parte fundamental de él…y ahora bien… ¿Quién de ustedes desea comenzar?-pregunto Dumbledore volviendo a su tono normal, rompiendo con la atmósfera de misterio que se había formado segundos atrás. La mirada de los cuatro visitantes masculinos se dirigió automáticamente a Rose, la pelirroja rodo los ojos, se puso de pie y camino en dirección a Dumbledore mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "Cobardes".

-Yo voy a empezar, profesor-dijo la niña, y sintiéndose algo incomodad por ser el centro de atención, comenzó a hablar.-Eh…bueno... como dije antes mi nombre es Rose…Rose Weasley…-

-¿Weasley?-pregunto Molly con sospecha.

-El profesor Dumbledore dijo correctamente, Rosie-dijo James sonriendo con malicia.

-Cállate o te maldijo, James- lo amenazo la pelirroja.

-Diles tu nombre completo, Rosie- insistió esta vez Scorpius, sonriendo de la misma manera que James. Rose soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Rosebud Jean Weasley...-la niña escupió su primer nombre entre dientes, demostrando así cuanto lo odiaba.-… ¿Contentos?...-la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la sonrisa triunfante de ambos niños.-…tengo 12 años…-no pudo seguir hablando, otro pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-¿Qué clase de idiota nombra a su hija Rosebud?-pregunto Ron causando que James y Albus rieran y su madre lo mirara reprobatoriamente.

-Tú-le contesto con simpleza, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, volvió a hablar.-…soy Gryffindor aunque podría…- Ron volvió a interrumpirla.

-¿Estas…?¿A caso tú…tú eres mi…?¿Yo…yo soy tu padre?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Técnicamente aun faltan alrededor de 11 años para que eso suceda-aclaro la niña tímidamente –pero así es, eres mi padre…o al menos la versión adolecente de el-El poco silencio que se había logrado mantener hasta ese momento desapareció, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dedicaban a estudiar y comparar sin disimulo a Rose y a Ron, y comentaba sobre cada pequeña similitud que pudieran ver; Ron parecía no notarlo, estaba demasiado absorto observando a la niña, quien también lo observaba a él y sonreía ligeramente. Él corazón de Hermione latía a mil por hora, sentía un nudo en el estomago y lucia extremadamente pálida; Ginny al notar el aspecto sombrío de su amiga, le apretó el brazo levemente, como queriéndole dar a entender que estaba allí para apoyarla. Harry solo tuvo que observar a la niña durante un momento para hacerse una idea sobre quien podría ser su madre.

- Estoy cursando mi primer año en Hogwarts, soy Gryffindor pero podría haber estado en Ravenclaw…-Ron la interrumpió…otra vez y Rose lo miro mal.

-¿Quién es tu madre?-le pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

-Sí, cuéntanos sobrinita, ¿Qué mujer fue lo suficiente tonta como para tener un hijo de Ronnie?-continuo Fred en tono burlo.

-Si me dejaran terminar de hablar, lo sabrían-dijo irritada la pelirroja, Fred rio y Ron le sonrió a modo de disculpa-…como decía estoy en primer año en Hogwarts, soy la primogénita de Ronald y Hermione Weasley….-

Ron y Hermione estaban sonrojados y observaban incrédulos y felices a Rose; Ginny grito algo que sonó como "Te lo dije, Hermione" mientras que Harry reía de la cara de sus amigos y el resto de la habitación murmuraba sobre Hermione y Ron.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Digan algo, no se queden callados, todo Hogwarts sabía que terminarían juntos-dijo Ginny exasperada por la no-reacción de su hermano y su amiga.

-¿Her…mio…ne…y…yo?-balbuceo Ron todavía incrédulo. Ginny estaba por decir algo más, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-¡Ginny, déjalos tranquilos!-le reprendió y luego le dijo a Hermione en tono maternal.-Cariño, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que vayas a hacer parte de nuestra familia, ya estaba temiendo que mi Ron sea demasiado terco para admitir que te quiere.-Hermione le sonrió con timidez-Ron se sonrojo mas-, Molly le devolvió la sonrisa, y después se puso de pie y camino en dirección a Rose, a quien aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo.-¡Una nieta, estoy tan contenta!-le dijo, la niña le correspondió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Tienes una decena de nietos mas-le dijo James aburrido captando la atención de Molly.-Y créeme cuando intentamos esconder gnomos en el desván de La Madriguera, no pareces tan dispuesta a darnos abrazos. -Molly sonrió maternalmente al niño mientras que Rose lo miraba mal.

-Eres un experto en arruinar buenos momentos-se quejo la pelirroja separándose un poco de los brazos de su abuela.

-Como sea, termina de presentarte antes de que Teddy muera por la conmoción-le recomendó. Molly le dio un último y rápido abrazo a Rose, y volvió a sentarse junto a su esposo, observando a James, algo en lo que el niño había dicho le llamo extrañamente la atención. Rose observo por un momento a las versiones adolescente de sus padres, ambos lucia sonrojados y miraban en cualquier dirección menos al rostro del otro, sin embargo lucían realmente felices.

-Como dije mis padres son Hermione y Ron Weasley-volvió a decir Rose,"_Hermione Weasley, suena bien" _pensó Hermione sonriendo-…tengo un hermano menor, su nombre es Hugo…-

-Hugo-dijo Ron pensativo-Me gusta, no es tan extraño como Rosebud.- Hermione lo miro mal, y se olvido de su sonrojo.

-Rosebud también es un nombre hermoso, Ronald-replico la castaña.

-Yo no dije que fuera un nombre horrible, Hermione-se defendió el pelirrojo -solo digo que es algo…extraño-

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja mirándolo por sobre la cabeza de Harry, quién estaba sentado entre los dos chicos deseando desaparecer. Ni Hermione, ni Ron se habían percatado que toda la sala estaba pendiente de ellos y los observaban divertidos.-Porque suena como si pensaras que es un nombre horrible, y además que tú no hayas escuchado antes el nombre no quiere decir que sea extraño.-le contradijo.

-Pero míralos, George, ¿No son tiernos discutiendo sobre los nombres de sus hijos?-intervino Fred en un tono extremadamente dulzón y mirándolos con burla, sacándolos de sus burbuja.

-Cállense-les dijo Ron sonrojado y negándose a mirar a Hermione.

-Yo… creo que eso fue todo profesor.-Termino Rose dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-Olvidas mencionar la desenfrenada atracción que tienes por cierto Sangre Pura-dijo James por lo bajo ganándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca de parte de Scorpius. Rose miro mal a su primo y sonrojada volvió a su lugar. Mientras Ron decía algo como "_¿Desenfrenada atracción?¿Sangre Pura? Tiene solo 12 años"_. Dumbledore sonrió a Rose y después se dirigió a los otros cuatro chicos.

-Entonces… ¿Quién de ustedes ..?-les pregunto con una sonrisa gentil.

-Nosotros profeso, nosotros-grito James levantando la mano en el aire y sacudiéndola al más puro estilo Hermione Granger, el anciano director sonrió por el entusiasmo del chico, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que pasaran al frente. -Vamos, Albus-dijo a su hermano, y lo arrastro en dirección a Dumbledore.

Solo basto con observar a los dos chicos durante un segundo para que toda la habitación se diera cuenta quien era su padre.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola,gente! ¿Como están? Acá les traigo la primer parte del segundo capitulo,decidí separarlo en partes para poder desarrollar lo mejor posible cada presentación y reacción de los personajes,aunque personalmente no quede satisfecha con el resultado del capitulo este. De todas maneras,espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la tardanza.<strong>

**Por otro lado,quería agradecer a las personas que agregaron la historia a Favoritos y a los que comentaron.**

**Un beso bien grande.**

**Mis mejores deseos para todos.**

**Amor & Cohetes. **

**OOO**


End file.
